The prior art commercial practice for hanging a fishing net from a floating corkline is well stated in lines 10 to 52 of column 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,432 to Barclay granted Aug. 16, 1988 and entitled Fishnet Hanging System. The forty-two lines from that patent, hereinabove cited, are incorporated herein by reference.
The aforesaid Barclay patent teaches that a hanging cord is threaded through the top selvage of the net or web of the fishnet assembly and is secured at regularly spaced locations to separate anchor blocks which in turn are secured to the fishnet corkline.
Ban U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,432 in FIGS. 4-7 discloses the use of interlocking loops to engage successive sections of a net to a cork or handline.
Brickman U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,367 and Barclay, previously cited, (element 45, FIGS. 12-15) disclose the use of clamps to secure the monoline together.
Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,560 discloses the use of tie strings 22 to secure a net to a leadline.
Koetje U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,031 uses connector means 12 for securing a net to a longline.
Cantor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,660 uses a single long connector line to secure several net sections to a cork or lead-line.
Wall U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,759 uses a stop means through a leadline to prevent a net securing line from slipping along the leadline.